FLOW CYTOMETRY SHARED RESOURCE (Core-731) ABSTRACT Overview: The Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) supports translational and clinical cancer research projects of UCCC members with flow cytometric analysis, high-speed cell sorting, multiplexed fluorescent microsphere assays, and cell counting services. Equipment: FCSR houses three high-speed sorters, four analyzers (3,000 and 8,000 hours/year of cell sorting and analysis capacity, respectively), a new CYTOF 2 mass cytometer, a Luminex Magpix system (1,500 hours/year capacity), and a cell counter. Services: FCSR provides a wide range of assays particularly pertinent to cancer research, including cell cycle, cell proliferation, apoptosis, cell viability, cell signaling, multiplexed cytokine quantitation, stem cell detection, fluorescent protein analysis, and cell phenotyping along with cell sorting. Consultation and Education: FCSR provides consultation to help those members with limited flow cytometry background to design appropriate experiments. In addition, regular educational sessions are held to inform UCCC members and the investigators in their laboratories about the fundamentals of flow cytometry along with information on new techniques and FCSR capabilities. Many investigators also call FCSR on an ad hoc basis for advice on performing experiments. The FCSR also offers assistance and collaboration in the development of new methods. Management: This resource is an institutional core managed by the UCCC and is overseen by the Associate Director for Basic Research. Use of Services: FCSR is among the most highly used of the UCCC shared resources. Since July 2011, 266 investigators have used the services. Sixty-two percent of users (164) were UCCC members, representing all six programs and resulting in 160 peer-reviewed publications. CCSG funding represents 19% of the annual operating budget. The remaining support comes from a NIAMS P30 grant (1%), institutional support (4%) and user fees (75%). Future Directions: FCSR will continue to play a central role in the research conducted by UCCC members by continuing to provide outstanding flow cytometry related services and education and developing cross-disciplinary collaborations with other shared resources. In addition, the FCSR has several future directions that will enhance the SR and UCCC member cancer research including: 1) Raise awareness and promote use of CyTOF2 instrument; 2) Acquire a four- or five-laser analyzer that can detect at least 14 colors and evaluate samples from 96-well plates.